Conventionally, a heat resistant conveyer belt with side walls includes a base belt, cleats positioned on the base belt and skirt-boards positioned at two sides of the cleats. The cleats comprise a base and an incline board on the base. Because this kind of conveyer belt is made of rubber, its rigidity is lower. Its cleats and skirt-boards are only fixed on the base belt by means of secondary sulfuration, so that the belt is lack of heat resistant and aging resistant and so on. It results that they often get loose from the base belt, which decreases the life time of the conveyer belt and increases its cost.